The Night Before Northrend
by Torntorn12
Summary: An old druid and his frostwolf venture one night into Orgrimmar to find the Lich king's "suprise" party show up. Maybe stick in Moonglade instead? or have killing fun? make your pick and read!


The night grew heavy with a horrible stench of death and decay. Everything became quiet, too quiet for no mouse or soldier moved in the roadways. Bangs from every hunter's rifle lit up with a spark of fire at the flying heaps of bone gliding across the pitch black sky. Orgrimmar was a place of peace and homely time life. The horns sounded as large crowds of different races plunged into the Ring of Valor arena. Some stayed out of the way, trying to avoid being trampled all over. It was cold and fog hovered around the ground. An old tauren druid stood out of place in the crowds that headed each direction. Torntorn looked up to only see a sky of darkness with what ever nightmare dove right into the city. The wind picked up with a loud breeze making Torn's dark gray fur flurry in a crazed way. He had regrown his right horn but lost his long strangely beard in one of the old fires off one of the nearby buildings. A short scrawny beard was all that was left, black as the night. He set down the saddle from his wolf, and led the large frost wolf into the hunter stables. Rajyn pricked up his ears as he felt and saw blasts of cold ice from the foggy clouds up above. Torn ignored the sounding earth and moved on into a small boxed stable. Rajyn led out a low cough, looking up at Torn in a nervous way. The druid stood for a moment, then heard the words "The Scourge! They come! Open Fire!"

Rajyn backed up quick but Torn caught the reins of the wolf soon pulling him back. He put his hand in the worg's snout then wondered off into the uneasy fog. Rajyn looked from within his cramped stable to see his pack leader- as a wolf would say to his rider- change into a brown dire bear that charged at one of the abominations. Torn clawed at the rotting flesh of each abomination but so many came at him, he grew tired too quick. He was running out of steam at his age, and still he felt himself keep going.

Rajyn looked more closely at the stable doors. It started to crack open, making him jump back but the reins that tied him pulled back on his snout. He barked loudly in aggression at the noise, but it kept cracking. A rotten smell came from the door, then all of a sudden, a large group of 5 ghouls charged at the crazed mounts. Rajyn felt his heart race as the ghouls started killing the mounts and thrashing at raptors, kodos-large rhino like beasts- and wolves alike. One of the undead monsters looked very flexible and most of all, very agile. It came up at Rajyn, clawing at his snout ferociously. Rajyn yelp as he tried to untie his rugged reins. The geist bit into the frost wolf's thick fur as Rajyn tore at his reins. Finally it snapped, and once it had done so, Rajyn pulled back into one of the small stable corners snarling at the undead geist. He looked closely at its neck, seeing some type of rugged rope in a large noose. Its one, large gleaming eye turned its gaze on Rajyn again, to see the wolf charging right at it. But it seemed too quick to out do, in which Rajyn kept charging at the stable doors. He felt something utterly sharp enter his left hip. He fell in a heap onto the unloving dirt, spitting up drops of blood on it. The geist gnawed at his flank, like a feeding frenzy. Where was Torn when he needed him?!

Rajyn tried to kick back, but then he felt himself being tackled by another horrifying geist. Though lucky, the two went fighting over him letting a chance for him to sneak off. He leapt forward starting at the stable doors then through the dark fog. He looked aimlessly for Torn, but no sign of his master anywhere. He felt a terrifying scream from the stables, then heard the hungry roars of frost wyrms hovering all over the city. Gun fire was heard too, seeing low sparks of fire glitter up in the dark sky. He looked again behind him and saw that the geist were starting to come for him again. He led off into a full run, even though he was badly injured in his left flank. He sniffed the air for any scent of the old tauren but smelt only smoke and bone chilling ice.

Torn backed up from the limp body of an abomination, looking for anything else to kill. He heard a low wind pick up into his ears. He heard nothing but icy crystals screaming out cold undeath. He smelt the air but coughed out hard from the rotting stenches. Soon trotting back to the stables he then realized that the building was under fire. He rushed up to the doors, only being welcomed by two geists lunging at him. He pulled out his Ereathium staff at the two undead, casting out a small starfall out onto them, killing them instantly. Then he turned his gaze at the ground to see paw prints of what seemed to be a struggling wolf that was here. He ran up the rows of decimated stables, seeing dead mounts or what was left of them, then turned to see Rajyn's stable empty. A sigh of relief hit him, but where the heck was his wounded wolf?

Rajyn staggered aimlessly on the road, seeing what was left of an undead attack. He felt himself collapse, gasping for air to breath, but all he breathed in was a horrible decay. He gagged at the smell and felt himself go into a long sleep. But he shook himself to stay awake, then feeling his snout being forced up. He saw a strange blur of a figure in front of him, but soon it cleared and turned out to be an old orc, pale skin and a heavy black beard shown through the dusk. Then Rajyn felt himself go limp for one second, but catching his fall with his strong front paw. He heard a familiar voice from behind him, he turned his head to see it was Torn. He led out a low howl, but the orc in front of him pulled again heavily at his snout to go upward. His back flank was bleeding heavily, but as he was raised upward, it cooled down a bit, making it bleed any less.

Torn again sighed with huge relief, but turned his gaze to see the pale skinned orc in front of his wolf. "Lose something?" spoke the pale skin.

"Thanks. Aren't you Garrosh?"

"Yes druid. Why do you ask?"

"You defeated Thrall in the arena an hour ago. What the heck is happening around here?!"

"An old enemy is awakening, too soon though. But for now keep your wolf out of harms way, you'll need him soon enough. Northrend's arrival is coming soon."

Garrosh strapped on his plate helm and walked off in the opposite direction, not even looking back. Torn only starred, then looked at Rajyn's wounds. "Let's get that healed." Rajyn felt the druid's palm touch his wounded side and a glowing green aura poured out onto the bleeding spot. It stopped suddenly, then he turned to see the wound only a scar. Some of the wound still shown but it was alright. A tight thick cloth was wrapped around his leg and back paws. Then Rajyn turned his gaze at his master, seeing him walk away then flopped onto the dirt road with his head low. Rajyn limped over but stood his distance just in case. Torn raised his head high and turned his eyes on the frost wolf. Rajyn walked closer to Torn, nudging his face in a curious way. "Its time we get packing." Rajyn led out a puff of cold air then nodded. As he let out a small growl of agreement,_It's time for us all to pack our skins and hide. _Rajyn felt Torn's hand on his head as his master stroked calmly," I don't plan to hide, _it is us_ that plan a final fight for life. That's all I have to say old pup." Then the two walked off into the fog, not knowing what would come next in a face with the Wrath of the Lich King..


End file.
